


The Middle

by Foxx_in_soxx



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, BDSM, Barebacking, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jean Kirstein, Boys Kissing, Butt Plugs, Come Eating, Coming Inside, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Gags, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Jean is a cockslut, Light Angst, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, One Shot, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-03 23:35:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15829230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxx_in_soxx/pseuds/Foxx_in_soxx
Summary: Eren's in the party crowd, and Marco's a jock. College has gotten boring for the two roommates.They decide to have a little fun with the new transfer student, Jean, who ends up being much more of a cockslut than they bargained for.Smutty smutt and angsty angst, and they all live happily ever after.*This used to be titled "Transfer Student" but the name was dumb so I changed it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [go_Jean_or_go_home](https://archiveofourown.org/users/go_Jean_or_go_home/gifts).



> And for everyone else who loves Erejean and Jeanmarco as much as I do.

Eren sighed and lolled his head back, looking up at the clear October sky, the cool autumn wind ruffling through his chestnut locks.

The first signs of winter were beginning to show, with the crisp fall leaves gathering on the ground, sports in full swing, and college classes back in session. 

"God, I'm so bored, Marco, this year fucking sucks." The tall, lanky brunette said, leaning up against the picnic table beside him. 

The man sitting atop the picnic table rolled his head to look at him. He was leaning back on his hands, looking equally as bored. 

He was larger than the brunette, and had broad, thick shoulders, curly, dark hair and an olive complexion. His size and reputation as a top athlete was often overshadowed by how adorable he looked due to the brown freckles that covered his body, especially the band of light brown spots right under his nose and eyes. 

He was wearing a letterman's jacket boasting the school colors and showing his proficiency in multiple sports. 

He gave Eren a soft smile as he hopped off the picnic table, landing gracefully on the leaf-covered ground beside him. He stood a couple inches taller than his roommate, and was broader all around. Eren looked bulky in his own right, due to the hours he spent in the gym each day, but Marco was very fit and larger to boot. 

"I know." The curly-haired man agreed. "Since Armin graduated we don't have anyone to play with anymore." He said with a small frown. 

Eren returned the frown with a small smirk then a stretch. "True story. That brat. think he's so smart to graduate a year early." 

"Did you see that guy he's dating now? It's his boss at some fortune 500 company. He's about 6'5" and like, 35 years old. Has some nice stubby facial hair like Armin always liked," Marco crossed his arms, shaking his head with a grin, "And I bet he's hung like a horse."

"So greedy, that one. His endurance is absolutely mind-blowing, he's going to make someone very happy one day. He could wear both of us out in one night, now he's on to bigger and better things, I suppose." 

"Heh. Literally. Bigger." Marco mumbled. 

"Just meeting him you'd think he was some super sweet teacher's pet, not the world's biggest cockslut. Holy shit." 

"Well, he was a teacher's pet too, remember? He was in pretty deep with that Erwin Smith in the History department for awhile. He was a VERY dedicated teacher's assistant. Those were stories straight out of a porno, I tell you." 

Eren laughed. "Oh my god, I forgot about that, speaking of someone well hung. Well, Hopefully this old man can keep up with him. At least since he's rich he can buy him expensive things. You know how much he likes being spoiled, that little minx. Mike Zecharias, I think his name is. Yeah, because the company is named after him. Zecharias Inc." 

Marco sighed, "Well, all the best to him." 

Eren echoed his sigh. 

"I wish we could get another super horny roommate." The taller man hummed. 

Eren nodded in agreement, silent for a moment, his back against the picnic table as he pulled his grey hoodie tighter around him to shield himself from the breeze. "We could just find someone to play with us." He volunteered the idea as smile creeped up the corners of his face. "That is how we picked up Armin, after all, isn't it?" 

"Fairly certain he picked us up, actually, that deviant." Marco shifted where he stood, leaning against the table, thinking. "Who were you thinking?" 

Eren hummed, deep in thought. 

A few moments later Marco inturrupted the silence, answering his own question. "The transfer student who plays lacrosse." 

"Transfer...student..." Eren said aloud, his mind whirring. "Oh, right. What was his name...John?" 

"Jean, I think. He's from France. That's why he kind of looks like a horse." 

Eren shrugged, and the two looked over at the lacrosse field, where coincidentially, the person in question was in the middle of a lacrosse scrimmage with the rest of the school team. He was covered in mud, his long, lean legs clad in short, elastic shorts and he was shirtless, the only other item of clothing he wore was a sweatband holding his shaggy, sandy hair out of his face. 

His body was long and lean, straight, solid muscle. He wasn't built bulky like Eren and Marco, but he was physically fit and beautiful, with piercing emerald eyes and a fierce "go fuck yourself" aura. 

"Fuck me." Eren breathed. "I've never seen a horse that looked like that before. There's a horse I'd like to ride."

Marco let out a short laugh. "Well okay then. Let's make him ours." 

\--- 

Jean was in the shower, the mud spiraling down the drain as he cleaned his body after the long, tiring lacrosse practice. 

Transferring all the way across the world to a college he had never heard of just for sports had been a mistake. He was bored, and lonely, and fuck, he was pent up. 

He hadn't had a boyfriend in almost two years, and wasn't sure how people in this country reacted to homosexuals. So he kept his sexual identity hidden, went on dates with girls, even had sex occassionally, but god, it was just the worst. 

He wanted to be held down and fucked hard. He wanted his hair pulled, and wanted to be bit and licked and scratched and slapped. He wanted it dirty and rough, his body shaking and arching until he cried and came over and over again. He wanted to have sex toys shoved up his ass, and wanted to be had in a million different positions like he had fantasized about over and over. 

A soft moan escaped from his lips as he braced himself on the shower wall with one hand, the other hand wrapping tightly around his long, hard cock. 

He hated himself for getting hard in the shower, his fantasies running wild again. 

He imagined his arm being twisted behind his back and his wrist squeezed painfully tight as he was forced down onto a bed. He was completely naked, but his partner was completely clothed. 

The man behind him fingered him open roughly starting with one finger but quickly advancing to three. 

Jean gasped and bit into his bottom lip as he used one hand to stroke himself, and slid his other hand back behind him and began to finger himself open. 

"Aaah...Jean. You filthy slut. Your body is just swallowing my fingers up. Look at this." His captor would say, as he plunged his fingers inside roughly. 

"I can tell you want my cock. Would you like it if I gave it to you now, before you're even prepared?" The voice in his head asked, and Jean let out a little whine and shiver, his member growing even harder at the thought. 

Jean jammed his three fingers deeper inside of himself. "How about I give you this to play with first?" He imagined a long, thick butt plug being inserted into him. Teasing him, stretching him. His mouth opened in a pant as he thought of it getting shoved painfully deeper inside his red, wanting ass. 

He yanked and pulled his cock, clenching his teeth. He needed to come. This couldn't continue in the shower, or someone would hear it, but it was almost like his release was refusing to come due to the fact that he wanted it to end quickly. 

"Good boy." The captor in his head praised him, gripping him by the back of the neck painfully. "I bet you can take something else in your needy hole at the same time though, can't you?" 

Jean's eyes rolled back in his head as he shoved a fourth finger in, imagining a long string of anal beads being shoved in beside the thick plug, popping in one by one deeper inside of him. 

"Such a good boy, Jean. Such a filthy slut. I bet when we take both of these out, you'll be able to take two of us at a time, won't you?" 

Jean's mouth hung open, his eyes still closed at the dirty thought, saliva dripping from his lower lip down onto the shower floor. 

"God-fuck-damnit..." He gasped. He needed to cum. He shoved the four fingers into himself deeper, wiggling them, trying to reach his own prostate. He could never do it with his own digits, the position was too uncomfortable and his body was too long. He needed his vibrators, which were back in his room. Once he had stretched himself he could get two inside, and could make himself cum over and over. It was heavenly, thinking about being taken and abused by two men at once.

'Fuck, come on..." He muttered, yanking himself harder. 

It was then that he felt a warm, strong body press against him from behind. Jean's entire body froze, one hand mid-jerk, the other still four fingers deep inside of him, the water still pouring down on his head, now wetting him and the stranger behind him. 

"Don't be afraid." The voice was soft and sensual in his ear. Jean couldn't see the other man, but he was much taller than he, as his chin hooked over Jean's shoulder, and long, sunkissed arms wrapped around his body. 

"Who...what do you want?" Jean asked shakily. 

"Nothing." Eren whispered softly in Jean's ear, as he pulled his back tightly to his chest with one arm, the other hand sliding down the shorter man's arm, joining his fingers with Jean near his fluttering, needy hole. "I just want to make you feel good." 

Eren slowly slid two finger in alongside Jean's four that were already deep inside of him, and began to slide and curl and twist, Jean's entire body jerking. He had never felt something so amazing as Eren's talented fingers inside of him, it felt much better than his four fingers jamming around inside. 

He slowly slipped his fingers out, bracing himself on the wall again, while Eren slid two more fingers in his already stretched hole, prodding and exploring, Jean letting out short gasps and whimpers as his body slowly melted into Eren's arms, and his hand went back to stroking his long, hard length. 

Eren's second hand went up to Jean's nipples, tweaking each one, pulling and yanking a little painfully, and Jean crying out. 

"Your body is so sensitive, Jean." Eren cooed, as he slipped his thumb inside Jean, all five of his fingers pleasuring the smaller man, who let out a low, consistent groan at the stretch. The brunette continued to flick and pinch Jean's nipples, and felt a shudder run through the blonde's body. 

Jean was letting out short gasps, biting into his bottom lip, and Eren slowly began to kiss and bite the back of his neck, the shorter man opening his mouth and letting out a delicious cry of suprise and pleasure. 

"Oh my God, Jean." Eren murmered, stroking the smaller man harder. "Your voice is so perfect. I need to hear more." 

Eren angled his fingers and expertly slid them right up against Jean's prostate. Jean's whole body jolted as he mewled loudly, his body flying forward, and it would have hit the shower wall if not for Eren reaching out and cushioning the impact with his palm. 

"Gotcha." Eren smiled, as he continued to massage the sensitive bundle without mercy, leaving small bites and kisses down the smaller man's spine. 

Jean jerked himself furiously as Eren assaulted his prostate, his cries echoing about the locker room. "Stop...ah...no...too much, please...."

"So beautiful, Jean. Such a beautiful voice. Oh my god." 

"'S...I'm coming, fuck!" Jean's body jerked and he came, leaning forward and splattering his seed over the shower wall. He whimpered, his knees buckling as his cock continued to drip slowly, the cum getting washed off by steady stream of warm water. 

Eren slowly released the shorter man, making sure he was able to stand before he let him completely go. 

The brunette tried to disappear out of the shower but the blonde grabbed his arm. "Wait, don't leave! Who are you?" Eren slid back into the shower with Jean, and Jean's emerald eyes scanned over Eren's wet brunette hair and teal eyes. "It's Eren Jaeger, right?" 

The taller man nodded. 

"Why did you do that?" 

Eren smiled, grasping Jean's chin, looking his face over. "Because, you're so handsome, Jean." 

"So you just assult people in the showers if they're handsome? Is this a cultural thing that I'm not familiar with?" 

Eren laughed. "So salty. You seemed to enjoy it alright. My roomate and I are looking for a partner. You looked a little lonely." 

Jean walked out of the shower with a towel around his waist, drying his hair with a second towel and throwing it to the floor. "Not interested, and fuck off." 

Eren smiled, grabbing the towel Jean had just thrown down. He rubbed his hair vigorously, making his brunette strands into a fluff ball. "Well if you change your mind, we're in Scorpia apartments. 871." 

Jean didn't answer, but stomped out of the locker room, wearing just a towel. 

"Well?" Marco asked, coming out from around the corner, looking at his stark naked roomate, with his brunette hair sticking up in every direction. "Think he'll bite?" He asked, throwing his friend his pants. 

A mischevious smile sat on Eren's lips. "For sure. 100%. He's already ours." 


	2. Chapter 2

A few days had passed, and neither of the two roommates had seen Jean at all. He seemed to be actively avoiding them, and Eren was beginning to think his prediction regarding Jean was going to end up being wrong. 

Until Friday. 

Eren was getting dressed for another weekend rager, donning his usual hoodie, distressed jeans and ball cap with the upturned bill. 

Marco was relaxing in his athletic pants, leaning over his desk, working on a history assignment due on Monday. 

There was a knock at their room around 9:00, and Eren swung the heavy door open. 

It was Jean. 

The blonde was dressed in a white tee, black cardigan and tight fitting skinny jeans which displayed his well formed quad muscles. 

"You look busy." He said, looking Eren over. The thin brunette was about ready to head out the door, shoes on his feet and car keys in hand, a cheap six-pack of Miller Light stuffed under his arm. 

"No, not at all." Eren said quickly as he ushered Jean into the room. "I always hang out like this." 

The door slammed shut behind them, and Marco climbed out of his seat to look at Jean. The taller roommate's curly hair was touseled from thought, and he was shirtless, his rippling abs on display. He had freckles running over his olive shoulders and down his chest, and his black athletic pants rode low on his hips, showing off a well defined v-lines and happy trail. 

Jean gaped at the large and stunningly attractive man, and from behind Jean, Eren threw his roommate a "told you so" wink. 

The thinner brunette hung his car keys up, dropped the beer onto his desk and slipped out of his shoes. The agenda for the evening had just changed drastically. 

"I'm Marco." Eren's roommate held out his large, calloused hand to the lacrosse player, who was still drinking in the sight of the man's beautiful, olive skin and piercing russet eyes. 

"Jean." He stuttered, shaking Marco's hand awkwardly. The blonde then turned to Eren. "Look. You said that you guys needed a partner. And I'm gay and pent up so I'm here. But this is a one-time thing. Don't expect anything from me after this." 

The teal-eyed brunette shrugged. "No problem." He said with a slight smirk. "One time thing." 

Marco was suddenly up against Jean, holding him tightly with one arm looped around his waist, the other hand gently rubbing the back of his neck. The hand on his waist sneakily slipped up his shirt, playing with his soft, defined skin. He was much leaner than Eren and Marco, but his skin was firm and toned from hours of challenging lacrosse training. 

Eren slid up against Jean's back, running his hands around his hips and butt suggestively. 

"We'll take good care of you." Marco hummed.

The russet-eyed roommate laid his lips across Jean's, and used his thumb to open the blonde's mouth just enough to slip his tongue in. He and Jean's lips slipped against on one another, Jean immediately drawn into Marco's amazing kiss while he ran his fingers up the taller man's broad chest, ripped and defined from years of football. 

"Mmm." The lacrosse player moaned, partially at the feel of Marco's chiseled, freckled body under his fingertips, but also because of the attention he was recieving. He was tightly pressed in between Eren, who was running his fingers over his belt teasingly while nibbling the back of his neck, and Marco, whose large hands were splayed under his shirt, exploring his skin slowly and gently while he kissed him deeply, their tongues tangling as Jean willingly let the larger man take the lead. 

The russet-eyed roommate distracted Jean with his kisses while Eren slowly undid the blonde's belt, unbuckling and unzipping his pants so they barely clung to his hips. He pressed his body tightly against Jean's back, slipping his hand around Jean's front, slowly, gently running his fingers over his v-lines and moving his hands down to palm the slender man's growing erection. 

"Aaah." Jean moaned into Marco's mouth, his fingers gripping onto the curly-haired man's strong biceps. 

"Mmm. I think he likes it, Eren." Marco murmured with a smile. His hands slipped into Jean's cardigan and pushed it off his shoulders, letting it fall to the ground. He then grabbed his white tee and pulled it up slowly, Jean lifting his arms slightly, allowing Marco to easily lift his tee off so he was shirtless in between them. 

"I think so too, Marco." Eren said with a small smile, as he slipped his hand down inside Jean's underwear, feeling the blonde's hard erection with his long, soft fingers. He teasingly gave it a soft stroke, running his thumb over the head and gathering up a bit of the precum already leaking from the tip. 

The blonde jolted and let out a wanton moan, which made both the men groan. "Mmm. Jean." Marco whispered, biting into the blonde's bottom lip. "Your voice is amazing." 

The thin brunette dropped to his knees, positioning himself behind the slender lacrosse player. He slid off his own shirt, revealing his smooth almond skin, a completely different tone than Marco's beautiful olive complexion, both equally as breathtaking. 

With a mischevious smile, he slipped down Jean's pants and underwear slowly, the garmets pooling around his ankles. 

"Aaah! What's..." Jean cried out, turning to look behind him at Eren, who was appreciatively fondling and licking his pert butt cheeks.

Marco grabbed the blonde's chin, stealing his attention away from his roommate as he pulled his gaze back toward him, silencing him with another deep kiss. He ran his large, palms down the thin man's body, caressing his soft, toned shoulders, solid chest and well defined v-lines, making Jean moan at the contact. 

His hand wrapped gently around the blonde's stiff cock and he began to stroke it expertly from base to tip, gently squeezing the head, making his partner weak at the knees. Jean's body trembled as he moaned into the larger man's mouth again. 

"Aaah...Marco...mmf!" Jean cried out as there was a soft nibble on one of his butt cheeks. He looked back again, and Eren was grabbing his ass and pulling the fit globes apart, peeking at his fluttering red entrance. 

"Oh my god...Jean." Eren breathed. "Did you already prepare for us?" 

The thin roommate leaned forward, burying his handsome face unabashedly in Jean's ass, his tongue darting out and exploring the sensitive area. 

"Aah! Oh my fuck, Eren!" The blonde screamed, his fingers digging into Marco's shoulders as he clung to the taller man, Eren slurping and licking around his open hole, making sensual and absolutely debacharous noises. 

He had played with himself just hours earlier, and was more than embarrassed they could tell. Pink tinged his cheeks as Eren suckled his rim. 

"Oh my God, Jean. Your hole is so needy. It's amazing." The slender brunette groaned as he wiggled his tongue inside the tight muscle, making Jean cry out, his fingers tearing down Marco's arms in long red streaks as Eren played with his entrance. 

"Mmmm....Are you already ready to have us inside you, Jean?" Marco teased, his hand jerking the lean man a little faster. He got down on his knees in front of Jean, pulling the blonde down with him onto the shag rug laid out across the floor.

The lacrosse player's breath quickened as he was yanked down into Marco's lap. He was completely naked, straddling the shirtless freckled man who continued to yank and squeeze his cock. His hands were amazingly talented, and Jean could do nothing but nod as his emerald eyes were lost in Marco's deep russet stare. 

"Fuck, Jean. You're so beautiful." Marco murmered, running his hand down the blonde's chest as their lips met again. Jean leaned into the kiss this time, more aggressive, devouring the curly-haired man's tongue. Marco was amazing, and beautiful, and fuck, he was totally giving him a mind blowing hand job right now. 

"You're so ready, Jean." Eren said, a smile in his voice as he kissed up the blonde's spine and prodded his prepared hole with his fingers. 

Jean looked over his shoulder at Eren, who kissed him on the neck, then looked back at Marco, who was watching him expectantly. He wasn't sure what to do. "I...I uh don't know how to start." He said awkwardly. 

Marco smiled softly, giving the blonde one last kiss to the lips. "Follow my lead, then." 

The curly-haired brunette worked his athletic pants off his hips, showcasing his muscular thighs and thick, curved cock, which was littered with small brown freckles just like the rest of his naked body. 

Jean immediatly reached out for the large member and wrapped his hand around it, stroking it gently, his mouth slightly open as he imagined having it inside of him. 

Marco groaned as Jean's soft hand began to pump his shaft, squeezing the tip, precum leaking from the head onto Jean's hand. 

"Get it wet for me, Jean." Marco whispered, moving his large hand to the blonde's mop of hair and gently pushing his head down toward his lap. 

Jean nodded and got on all fours, his naked form stretched and exposed, his ass up and his cock hanging down underneath him, dripping precum onto the rug as he took Marco's cock obediently in his mouth. Both of the other men groaned as Jean presented himself, Eren muttering a quiet "fuck me" as he looked Jean over. He was beautiful with his toned, white body and tight, fit muscle on display for them. 

He took Marco's large member in his mouth, slowly sliding it in and out, swallowing and hollowing his cheeks, getting used to the thick, weighty length between his lips.He worked his tongue and cheeks hard, trying to make the man cry out. He wanted to hear Marco moan his name. 

Short, breathy groans issued from between Marco's pink lips as a flush started to show on his cheeks. His hands started to squeeze and thread deeper into Jean's mess of hair, and a low, gutteral moan rose from his chest.

"Jean, fuck...oh my god..." He moaned, his eyes sliding closed. 

The blonde smiled slightly around the large cock, feeling ecstatic he was able pleasure the larger man. Suddenly, shock went through his whole body, and his jaw dropped, desire and suprise rocketing through him. 

"Aah...whaa..mmf..." Undeterminable sounds were tumbling from Jean's mouth as he moaned around Marco's length, his fingernails digging into the larger man's thighs. 

"What is it? Are you okay?" Marco's eyes flew opened and he asked concernedly, only to see Jean's eyes squeezed shut and his mouth open in ecstacy as Eren was slowly making his way inside of him, allowing the blonde time to adjust to his long, uncut member. 

"Sorry." Eren shrugged. "His voice is so perfect I couldn't resist." 

Marco let out a short laugh. "Suit yourself." He turned his attention back to Jean. "You alright down there?" He asked, running his fingers down the man now pressed in between them, sucking Marco's cock down his throat, while taking Eren's in greedily from behind. 

"Mmm." Jean moaned deeply, as Marco pulled his cock out of the blonde's mouth to check on him, saliva and precum stringing from the tip and dripping down the blonde's lips.

"You okay, Jean?" Marco asked concernedly, catching the blonde's chin with his forefinger and tipping it up so their eyes met. 

"Nnh." Jean responded, his tongue licking down to catch the precum sliding down his chin. "Don't stop. 'S amazing." 

Marco smiled a satisfied grin as he looked at Eren. "Okay then. We'll make sure you feel good, okay?" 

Eren gripped Jean's sides tightly and thrust into him, rolling his hips in an exotic fashion, filling Jean in a delicious way. He pressed his back down slightly in the middle to get the perfect bend of his hips, enabling him to slide consistantly into his prostate deep and hard, Jean's whole body trembling. 

One of Marco's hands was back in Jean's hair, the other under his chin, supporting his head while he thrust into his mouth, helping the blonde keep his chin up as Eren milked his prostate mercilessly. 

Jean eventually was having a hard time seeing straight and couldn't even keep his mouth around Marco's member, his mouth hanging open and letting out constant porn star moans as Eren pounded into him. 

The larger brunette gripped Jean's sandy hair and began to thrust his hips, using the blonde's mouth as a hole to be filled, fucking his face, twisting his hair between his long, rough fingers, the lacrosse player moaning at the pain and pleasure. 

The blonde's body was shaking and his eyes were welling up with tears as he choked and gagged on Marco's thick, freckled cock, Eren wrecking him mercilessly from behind. 

Jean's back arched and with a shudder he came on the floor, shaking and gagging, tears sliding down his face. 

Eren came next, across the blonde's legs and ass, and Marco finished last, on Jean's face, the cum dripping down his neck onto his chest.

Jean was panting, still on his knees between the two, as Eren gently ran his hand over Jean's back and Marco tipped Jean's chin up to catch his teary gaze. 

"Was that okay?" Marco asked hesitantly. 

Jean was gasping with an open mouth, cum and tears running down his face. "Please," He panted. "Give me more." 

Marco and Eren both laughed. "Well okay then." 

The larger brunette immediatly pulled the blonde into his lap, lowering him down onto the cock that was still wet from his saliva. Jean moaned as Marco moved inside him, and it didn't take long for him to be completely sheathed inside Jean, the blonde resting comfortably in the larger brunette's lap. 

Marco began to devour Jean's lips while he bounced him up and down on his thick member, Jean screaming out in a light, breathy voice each time as Marco moved inside him. 

"Aah, yes! Marco, fuck!" He panted, his fingers tearing across the broader man's shoulders and down his strong back.

"Hey, say my name too." Eren pouted, as he ran his fingers down Jean's back, kissing his neck as Marco pleasured him. 

"Nnh, Eren! Marco!" 

"So good. You're so beautiful, Jean." Marco cooed, running his fingers over the blonde's face, kissing him on the lips, which were tangy with the taste of his own cum. 

Eren nibbled down Jean's spine, reaching around and jerking him as Marco filled his hole. "Aaah, I'm...I'll come again..." He panted. 

Eren gently gripped Jean's chin between his fingers and turned his head, capturing his lips in his own. "Mmmm. So horny, aren't you? Do you love having Marco's cock so deep inside you?" 

"Yes..." The blonde panted, his mouth open and cheeks flushed. "'S so big...feels so good...aah!" He cried out again as Marco bounced him in his lap. 

"You're so pretty for us, Jean. You're clenching around me so tight." Marco cooed, as he watched Eren tangle one hand in Jean's sandy locks, the other hand still pumping him slowly, making the middle shiver. 

Eren ran the pad of his thumb over Jean's cock and he came, spilling into the brunette's hand, the cum sliding over Eren's wrist and down into Marco's lap. 

Eren came a second time on Jean's back, and Marco pulled out just in time to finish on the blonde's lower stomach. 

"Aah, Jean." Marco murmerred, playing with his release on the blonde's stomach, while Jean was still blinking after his mind blowing orgasm. 

"What do you want us to do to you next, Jean?" Eren asked, licking around the shell of the blonde's ear and kissing down his arm. 

Jean breathed heavy signs, catching his breath. "I want...I want..." 

Marco ran his fingers over Jean's lips, waiting for him to continue. 

"...I want you to hit me. And choke me. And make me cry and beg to cum. I want both of you inside me at one time. I want my hair pulled and want to be held down and spanked and whipped until I've come so many times I have nothing left and am so fucked I pass out." 

Eren and Marco's jaws both dropped open as they stared speechless at their middle. They has never heard of anyone wanting anything like that before, and had no idea what to say. 

All they knew was their initial response was the worst one possible. 

"Are you serious? You like stuff like that?" The question came fron Eren, and was an honest, curious question. 

Jean was out of Marco's lap instantly, pulling away from the two men, a shameful and dismayed blush on his cheeks. 

His arm slipped through Eren's hand and the thinner brunette tried to tighten his grip around it to pull the blonde back into their laps, but Jean wrenched his arm away.

Still covered in layers of cum, he slid into his jeans and pulled his white tee over his head, leaving his cardigan and boxers on the floor. 

He grabbed his shoes and left barefoot, and was out of the room in a handful of seconds, faster than either of the roommates had seen anyone move in their entire life. 

"Wait!" Eren managed to yell, right when the door was slamming. 

They both sat there for a moment, not exactly sure what had happened. 

Their last middle, Armin, had been everything the opposite of Jean. Armin had demanded attention, praise, and adoration, and needed to be showered in kisses and love. He loved dressing up, pink tights, bubble baths and long marathon fucks that ended in kissing and cuddling. 

They didn't know how to deal with Jean. Jean, who wanted to be choked and debauched and ruined by them. The lacrosse player with the filthy mind, bad attitude, and amazing as fuck chemestry. For the few moments he had been with them, it had been amazing. 

They didn't know much about him. But they did know that he was strong and sexy and perfect, and they needed him. 

...And they had definitely just said the wrong thing. 

"Why did you say that?" Marco asked, pushing Eren off of him and yanking his sweatpants up over his still half hard cock. 

"I...it was just a question...I didn't mean to offend him." Eren murmered. 

Marco growled, "Oh my god, Eren," as he threw on a shirt and headed off down the hall to find Jean. 

\--

Eren had showered and was dressed in a pair of gym shorts and a white tee, and he sat on his bed waiting for his roommate to return. His gaze jerked up when Marco entered the room again, then his expression turned to one of disappointment when he realized his roommate was alone. 

"Well?" The smaller brunette asked quietly. 

Marco shook his head in dismay. "Couldn't find him." 

\---

Jean grunted in frustration as he stormed across campus. His face was still bright red, a mix of disappointment, embarrasment and shame. He couldn't believe be had told the two roommates those things. Of course they thought he was some sort of sick freak. But at the same time, fuck them. Why would their opinions matter anyway. 

His mind was whirring. What if they told people? Were they going to blackmail him? No, they wouldn't. Not Marco and Eren, they had had a connection. It has been brief, but he liked being with them. He had liked it a lot. 

He then remembered both of their expressions at his comment, and Eren's question. He blushed again, feeling heat rush down his neck. Fuck that. They were looking for a middle who liked normal sex, not a deviant like him. He was so embarrassed he wanted to die. He hated himself. 

He pulled his shirt away from his body, cursing as the cum all over him kept it glued to his back. 

"Fucking disgusting." He murmerred, throwing open the door to the building he lived in and entering the main hall. 

An interested 'hmm' caught his attention, and he slowly turned to see the noise, mortified. 

"You look like you've had a rough night, ey kitten?" 

The question came from a tall, broad shouldered man with striking blonde hair wearing a Letterman's jacket, a beer can in his hand. He was leaning up against the main staircase, like he had just wandered back from a frat party, probably the same one Eren had ditched earlier. 

Jean blushed, even more than he had been before if possible. "Yeah." He whispered. 

"What's your name?" 

"It's Jean." 

"Jean." The large man sounded out. "I'm Reiner." 

Nice to meet you." Jean said, wiggling a little as he felt the cum drying on his back. 

Reiner sighed, taking the smaller man's chin in his hand and looking him over. "Shame. Who'd go and throw a pretty thing like you away? Why don't you come back to my place and wash up, yeah?" The blonde asked, nudging his head to a hallway. 

Jean nodded reluctantly as Reiner looped his arm around Jean's waist and lead him back to his room. 


	3. Chapter 3

Jean was grabbed roughly by the back of the neck and slammed into the shower wall. He coughed as the water ran into his mouth and nose, and he watched the light pink mix of water and blood spiral down the drain. Everything hurt.

He didn't want to know where all that blood was coming from.

Reiner was so much bigger than himself, there was absolutely no point in fighting him. He just let the blonde take him.

The broad-shouldered football player towered over the slender man, ramming into him from behind. One of his enormous hands held tightly to the back of Jean's neck, the other was clenching his thin hip. 

"You love this, don't you Jean. You're such a fucking pervert. This is exactly what you asked for, isn't it?" Reiner asked, as he slammed Jean's head into the wall again. 

Yes. No. Maybe. Jean couldn't remember anymore. He had wanted this, hadn't he? Blood ran down from between his legs and dripped from his chin, and hand shaped bruises covered his sides, arms and thighs.

All he knew was that he wasnt enjoying it.

He didn't like it at all. 

He wanted Eren and Marco. He wanted to feel safe in between them. He didn't want this. 

\--

"I'm going to give Jean's sweater back to him today. I even practiced what I'm going to say when I see him. I don't want him to hate us, I just, I really want to be with him again." Eren mumbled, holding Jean's black cardigan in his hands and lifting it to his nose to smell the blonde's soft musk. 

Marco nodded. "I know. Me too. It might be too late though, I think we really let him down." 

"You don't have to say 'we'. It was me who said it. I'm at fault." 

"But neither of us really understood him, when he told us, you know, his kinks. Armin wasn't like that. He would have pouted if we even pinched him. All this...S&M stuff, it's super erotic. It's just not something I'm versed in." 

Eren nodded. "I know." 

"When are you going to see him today?" 

"I'm going to go to the lacrosse practice." 

"Mm. I have my team meetings on Tuesdays at that time so I'll have to catch up with you later." 

\-- 

Eren didn't see Jean on the playing field, then spotted him sitting on the bench next to where the lacrosse team was playing, dressed in his tight shorts as usual and his lacrosse jersey. 

Eren furrowed his eyebrows, wondering why he wasn't playing, then his curiosity was piqued even further when a large blonde man approached him, grabbed his wrist hard and yanked him unwillingly off the bench, dragging him behind him, despite his obvious protest. 

Eren followed them quickly, catching up so he was close enough to hear them talking. 

"Fucking let go of me, you're hurting me." 

"You love it. Stop whining bitch." 

"I mean it, Reiner, I don't want to do this with you. That was a one time thing and I really didn't like it. So let go of me." He worked to yank his arm away from the man but the blonde held on to it tighter, Jean slipping on the wet grass and Reiner dragging the thin man behind him as he walked.

The large blonde headed to a small storage shed off to the corner of the large field and threw Jean inside roughly, the blonde tumbling and hitting the far wall, which was lined with extra sports gear.

Jean grabbed a baseball bat on the ground and swung it at Reiner as he advanced toward him. "Stay the fuck away from me." 

Reiner laughed, grabbing the bat and wrenching it out of Jean's hand. "I should shove this up your ass for threatening me. You'd like that though, wouldn't you?" He grabbed Jean by the hair and pulled him up, bending him over a stack of track hurdles, Jean wiggling and growling. 

"No. Stop it!" The smaller man opened his mouth to scream, and Reiner twisted his hand in Jean's sandy hair, bashing his face into the hurdles, blood spurting from Jean's nose and eyebrow. 

"You're such a bitch, holy shit." 

He stuffed two fingers in Jean's mouth, the blonde biting down hard and Reiner letting out a hiss, blood from Jean's nose leaking down his hand. "God damnit." 

He began to yank Jean's shorts down when Eren burst through the door. 

"He said no, motherfucker." 

"Eren!" Jean yelled in an relieved voice, muffled by Reiner's fingers. 

"Ugh. You." Reiner said, looking him over. "Eren-fucking-Jaeger. You are probably one of my least favorite frat boys on campus. God, your stupid flat hat and your name and your face. Everything about you is so irritating." 

"Well that's just fucking rude." Eren replied. 

Well, I know you're just here for a good ass-pounding, but you'll have to be patient. As soon as I'm finished with him I'll give you a ride too, okay?" 

"Fuck you. You need to leave." 

Reiner let go of Jean, instead turning his attention to Eren, a smirk on his face. "Or what?" 

He crossed the room to Eren, who slowly backed away, realizing he probably should have picked on someone his own size. 

Reiner had a good four inches on the brunette, and was even bulkier than Marco. He pinned Eren to the wall with just his hand around his neck and towered over him. 

Are you going to beat me up with your dime-store Planet Fitness muscles?" 

Eren growled, fighting against Reiner's hold on his neck, while Jean was shimmying back into his shorts, holding his shirt up to his face to try to stop the bleeding. 

"My god, you guys are pathetic." Reiner laughed, looking between the two smaller men. 

The door to the shed was kicked open again, and Marco appeared. He was across the room instantly, grabbing Reiner effortlessly by the back of the head and slamming his head into his raised knee with a loud, disturbing crack. The blonde was on the floor holding his nose before he even knew what hit him. 

"Is everyone okay?" Marco asked concernedly, with hardly a glance at the large, angry blonde.

Eren and Jean both nodded, Jean's shirt soaked with the blood gushing from his face. 

"Come on. Let's get you fixed up." Marco said, grabbing Jean around the waist gently. 

\-- 

Jean sat on Eren's writing desk, his feet dangling above the floor as Eren held a tissue box and Marco pressed a tissue to Jean's eyebrow. 

"You guys really don't have to do this." He said, his voice nasally as he held a tissue to his bloody nose.

"Who was that guy, Jean? What happened to you?" Eren asked.

Even without the fresh wounds, there was an obvious split lip and healing black eye. There were bruises on his wrists, and since his short shorts were riding up, there were visible bruises on the inside of his upper thighs. 

"It...I don't know...he lives in my dorm, and we had a night together, he was really rough and mean and I didn't like it. After that he wouldn't stay away from me." 

"What do you mean? I mean, I hate to ask, because I already misspoke once, but, isn't this what you want? Someone to be rough on you?" Eren tilted his head, confused. 

Jean nodded, then shrugged. "I thought it could be anyone, but then after that I realized I only wanted to do it with someone that I felt like I had a real connection with. Someone that I trusted." 

"Like who?" Marco asked quietly, pulling the tissue away from Jean's eyebrow to see if the bleeding had stopped. 

"Well," Jean said with a blush, "Like you guys, but I know you aren't into that stuff and think its weird and--" 

"We think it's amazing. We just, we've never experienced it before. We didn't know what to say when you told us that all of the sudden so we reacted wrong. I reacted wrong. I'm sorry." Eren said, his face downcast. 

Jean's breath caught in his throat. "You mean...you would want to...with me?" 

"Definently." Marco said, kissing him on the side of the blood-crusted cheek. "But not until all this," He said, motioning to his bruising and bloody face, "Is healed up." 

Eren licked down the side of his neck. "That's right. We want your body nice and blemishless for us, so we can put our own marks all over you." 

Jean's head fell back and let out a short moan. "For real?" 

The two looked at each other then nodded. 

"When?" 

"Soon, love." Marco promised with a smile, kissing Jean's forehead. 


	4. Chapter 4

It had been almost a month since the incident. Jean's body was back to being healthy and strong, and Eren and Marco had been doing a little work of their own in the meantime. The three had spent time together almost every day, but the roommates had only treated him to sweet caresses and kisses.

He pushed the door open one Friday night, and immediately noticed something was different. The room was lit up with candles and smelled comfortingly of vanilla. 

At first he thought the room was empty, but then he suddenly felt a familiar arm around his waist and a slender, warm hand around his throat. A sensual voice whispered in his ear, "Strip, boy." Before roughly grabbing him by the the hair and throwing him down on the shag rug. 

He shook in excitement as he turned over to see Eren, who had been waiting for him behind the door. Marco emerged from where he had been hiding in the closet, his eyes seeming darker and wilder than usual. 

"He said strip, or is that too hard for you, boy?" 

Jean shook his head and tore off his clothes until he was completely naked, feeling very exposed. The two just stared at him. 

"Good listening." Eren sneered. He threw a long, very girthy vibrator at Jean. "Open yourself up." 

Jean nodded, licking his fingers and kneeling on the rug, while Marco and Eren moved across the room to lean up against Eren's desk. 

Jean bent over and stuck his ass in the air to get the best position to finger himself. He moved his hand around the back of his body and slowly began to slip one finger inside, a small, breathy whimper escaping from his parted lips. 

"Wait, Marco, you forgot the thing." Eren said, looking at his roommate. 

"Oh right, we can't have that." The brunette smirked, pulling a leather-studded black collar out of his back pocket. 

Jean was looking at him with wide eyes as the larger of the roommates approached him. He tipped Jean's chin up toward him, then laid a long, soft kiss on his lips. "Do you remember what we talked about? About your safewords?" He asked gently. 

Jean nodded. 

"What's your color, Jean?" 

"Green." Jean replied, excitedly shivering. 

Marco smiled softly in response, leaning in and buckling the collar around the blonde's neck. "This means you belong to us Jean, and only to us. You're our little cumslut. Do you understand?" He whispered possessively in his ear. 

A small whine escaped from Jean's mouth as a response. 

"What was that?" Marco asked, running his hand over the collar, then looping his finger under it, yanking Jean off the ground a couple inches. 

"Yes. I understand." Jean replied, goosebumps running up his arms at Marco's cold persona. 

"Good. Now, open yourself up, and be quick about it." He said, letting go of his collar and Jean thumping back to the floor.

Jean reached one hand up, feeling the leather around his neck and smiling slightly, before bracing himself on the floor and continuing to finger himself open. One finger was swiftly two, and then he was stretching himself to three. He picked up the vibrator and looked at it, then looked up at Marco and then back down at the plastic toy. 

Marco tossed him the small bottle of lube that was in his hand. He wouldn't have let Jean use it without proper lubrication, but kind of wanted to see if he would try. 

"Thanks." Jean murmured, blushing, as he opened the bottle, pouring the viscous liquid on the item, he began inserting it into himself. He was still in the awkward position from before: on his knees, leaning forward, his shoulders on the ground. He worked the toy into himself, moaning as it went deeper into his body, rubbing up against his walls and opening him wider, pleasuring him. 

"Turn and look at us." Eren demanded, and Jean shifted his body, bracing one hand on the ground and pushing himself up as he could so that he could look at the two roommates while he fucked himself on the toy. 

His eyes locked with Eren's then with Marco's as he slid the vibrator in and out of himself, moaning unwittingly. It felt so good. 

"Turn the vibrator on." Marco demanded, his voice silky and much deeper than Eren's. It made Jean shiver. The two roommates were both so tantalizing, and both so different. He couldn't stand it. As he looked from one to the other, he wasn't sure he was going to make it through the night. 

Jean fumbled with the toy, finally twisting the bottom right and immediately letting out a wanton moan and flopping onto his back, thrusting his hips up in the air as he shoved the vibrating toy inside him deeper. 

He continued to shove the toy in and out of him, moaning and screaming out, his cock dripping down onto his stomach and down onto the carpet underneath him. 

"Fuck, Jean. You're such a whore. Look at you, like a dog in heat. You're getting all riled up just from a toy. Your precum's all over the place." 

Jean responded with another moan, his whole body shaking as he ran the vibrator up against his prostate. "Aah. Oh my god. 'So good. Please...can I come?" 

"What? Can you come? Fuck no." Marco responded, pushing himself off the desk. "We just started, and like hell I'm going to let a toy do it for you. If you're good, you may be able to cum once tonight, but you'll have to do well for us." 

"I can. Mmm...I promise..I will." Jean panted, continuing to thrust the vibrator into himself. 

"Good. Glad to hear it." The larger brunette got down behind Jean and pulled the vibrator out of his hand, throwing it across the room by Eren's feet. "Now, sit up on your knees and put your hands behind your back." 

The blonde quickly obliged, his knees still shaky. Marco took a long length of rope out of his pocket and bound from his wrists up to his elbows together tightly in a complicated series of knots. 

Eren moved across the room and was in front of Jean without missing a beat, unzipping his pants and pulling out his long member. 

Jean looked at the familiar, uncut cock, which was rock hard, precum pearling at the tip. His mouth opened obediently and he licked his upper lip in anticipation. 

"I know you want this, don't you?" Eren asked, sliding one hand down Jean's sweat slicked face and running his dick over his lips, spreading precum around his mouth. "You're such a pretty little cockslut, Jean, I can't wait to watch you eat my cum. Are you excited?" 

"Yes." Jean said, his teeth chattering. "Oh my god, yes." 

Eren smiled. "You'd better be. I'm going to fuck your throat raw." He grabbed Jean's hair in two handfuls roughly, sliding his cock into Jean's mouth without ceremony. The blonde did his best to lick and suck it, but there wasn't much he could do, as Eren violently thrust into him, growling, claiming his throat as his own. His eyes eventually slid close as he sunk into the feeling of Eren taking his body apart, tears running down his cheeks as he surrendered to him. 

He was jerked from his peaceful journey into subspace by the sensation of two small, well lubed toys being shoved inside him, followed by a third, then fourth object which were much larger and thicker.

Egg vibrators and butt plugs. 

The two small vibrators started buzzing and bouncing around inside him wildly, kept deep inside of him by the two thick, tapered butt plugs that were inserted side by side, to help widen his entrance and keep the vibrators in.

His teeth inadvertently slammed together as they were pressed into him, luckily Eren had the foresight to yank his cock out of his mouth just before that. 

"Shit. You almost just bit my dick off!" He scolded Jean, who was bent over, letting out open mouthed moans at the two eggs grinding against his prostate, making his whole body quake. 

"Hey, are you listening to me?" He asked, grabbing Jean and yanking him up by the collar. 

"'S...aah...sorry..." He buzzed, his whole body shaking, drool and precum dripping down his chin and chest from Eren's merciless assault on his mouth. 

"Hey, maybe we should have used this, yeah?" Marco said, grabbing a silver and black spider gag off of the desk and throwing it to Eren. 

"Ooh, good idea." Eren purred, as Marco crossed the room to hold Jean in place while the slim brunette situated the complicated gag in his mouth and buckled it around the back of his head. 

"So pretty Jean. Look at you." Marco cooed as they looked him over, hands bound, collar around his neck, and the gag holding his mouth wide open for Eren. "You look like a hungry cockslut ready to get stuffed full of cum." 

"Mmhmm." Eren smirked in agreement. The slim brunette grabbed Jean's hair again and began thrusting into his mouth, he unable to do anything now, only let the drool run down his face, tears leaking out of his eyes as he gagged around Eren's length. 

He was so close to coming already, even though he knew he wasn't allowed to. If he came it would ruin everything. He had to focus on something else to take the thought off the heat coiling in his stomach and the vibrating against his prostate. 

He could focus on the feel of Marco's hands on his shoulders. Large, calloused, and gentle. They were holding him, grounding him. Letting him know he's still safe. 

He could focus on Eren, wildly wrecking his throat, but obviously not giving it everything he's got. He was too afraid of hurting him. Of twisting his fingers in his hair too tightly, or thrusting to deeply down his throat and making him choke and cry for real. 

He could focus on the soft ropes tied skillfully around his hands, and the random S&M objects collected just for him for this moment. He could focus on these men that are trying this new experience with him. Just now. Because he asked them to. 

His back arched in an obvious tell. It was about to happen, he was seconds away from cumming, he couldn't stop it. 

Marco was suddenly on his knees behind him, grasping the base of his cock, preventing his orgasm. He cried out a garbled moan around Eren's cock and the brunette came from the vibration, shooting thick ropes of cum into Jean's throat, the cum overflowing out the sides of his mouth, down his chest and onto the carpet in an amazing and erotic display. 

"Holy fuck, Jean." Eren murmured, pulling his cock out from the gag, the blonde attempting to cough but the gag turning it in to a gurgling choking in his throat. Eren hurriedly tore the gag from Jean's face, holding his head in his hands as he coughed, long strings of saliva and cum hanging from his chin to the floor. 

"Mmm...thank you." Jean trembled, cum sliding down his chin and chest. 

"What a mess." Marco murmured, looking at Jean's body, still clenching his cock around the base. "Oh well. We can clean that up later. I suppose you're ready for us now." 

He pushed Jean forward on the carpet, his head resting face down, as he yanked the vibrators and plugs out, looking at his gaping hole. "Mmm. Perfect. Hey, Jean, if I take my hand off from around your cock, are you going to cum?" 

"Yes, probably." He panted. "I'm sorry. It just feels so good." 

The larger brunette shook his head. "You're a bad little cockslut, aren't you? Eren, do you have the thing?" 

Eren pulled a black silicone cock ring out of his pocket and threw it to Marco, who slid it down Jean's needy red member. "There. This should help you out. If you're good, we'll let you take it off before you go home tonight." 

Jean moaned at the veiled threat. 

Marco grabbed Jean's hips and lined himself up, then slammed into him fully without warning. Jean screamed out, his fingernails scratching into his own hands and his teeth digging into his bottom lip as Marco pistoned his hips without mercy, small whines escaping his mouth as he bit into his lip, tears running down his face. 

A particularly hard thrust sent Jean's teeth through his skin, blood streaming down his chin, mixing with the tears as they dripped on to the carpet. 

"Hey, don't do that. Marco, stop." Eren demanded firmly. 

The larger man slowed to a stop, and Jean opened up his tear-filled eyes. 

They were both staring at him concernedly, looking at the tears and blood streaming down his face and chin. Eren pulled the blonde's body into his lap, running his finger over the bite mark in his lower lip which was now dripping crimson down his face onto his chest.

Eren leaned forward and licked the blood away. "Don't hurt yourself. If it's too much just tell us, okay? This is supposed to be something you enjoy. Okay?" 

Jean nodded, his gaze caught in Eren's Mediterranean stare. 

"I'm sorry. I didn't know..." Marco said softly, gently running his hand down Jean's thigh. 

"It's okay. It's my fault. I should have said something. Just a little slower?" Jean asked.

Marco nodded, this time laying Jean on his back so he could see his face. He started into him again, a little slower and rhythmic, Jean moaning out the delicious, perfect moans that they had loved from before. 

Eren and Marco smiled at each other. "Yeah. That's better." Marco murmured, Jean's big green eyes staring up at him, half lidded in pleasure. 

He swept down, stealing a kiss, sliding his tongue against Jean's, tasting blood, cum and Jean's sweet taste. 

"Aah...Marco." Jean arched and purred, the curly-haired man running his fingers through Jean's sandy hair. 

"You're so beautiful, Jean. I could fuck you all day long. You're amazing." He came deep inside his blonde lover, painting his insides white with his cum. 

Eren grabbed Jean right after, while he was still full of Marco's cum, and yanked him up by the collar, picking him up and wrapping his legs around his waist. He pressed him up against the wall, sliding him down on his dick. 

"Eren, Oh my god...Eren!" He screamed out, as the thinner brunette plowed into him.

"Aren't you supposed to call me sir or something?" He panted, leaning forward and biting into the blonde's neck. 

"Would you...nnh, aaah....would you like me to call you Sir?" 

"Fuck no. I love hearing you scream our names." 

Eren didn't last long. He came for a second time, deep inside of Jean, his cum mixing with Marco's, dripping down Jean's long, slender legs. 

"Aah...Baby. You're so fucking mesmerizing." 

Eren murmured, pushing Jean's hair out of his face.

"Hey, we're doing the S&M thing. You're supposed to call him cumslut or some mean name." 

"Whatever, you just told him he was beautiful like six seconds ago." Eren said, carrying Jean over to where Marco was situated in bed and plopping him down in between them. "I'll call you my filthy cumbaby, then." Eren said to Jean, kissing him on the nose. 

Marco leaned forward, kissing Jean's neck and biting down his back while Eren kissed his lips. "We're both going to enter you now, Jean." 

Jean's jaw dropped. "For real? You'd do that? For me?" 

"Of course. But you need to relax and tell us right away if this hurts. I mean it this time." 

Jean nodded. "I will. I promise. I'm sorry I didn't say something earlier. I didn't want to disappoint you I guess. You were going out of your way to be all badass for me and stuff. I didn't want to be a pussy."

"Baby." Marco cooed, kissing his back, Eren kissing up his arm, "We'll never be disappointed in you." 

They spent some time kissing and caressing Jean, and then Marco let out a soft sigh. "Well, are we going to do this?" 

The other two nodded. "You go in first, Marco." Eren advised. 

The thicker brunette gently wrapped his arms around Jean, picking him up and slowly beginning to lower him down on his cock, the overstimulated blonde moaning. 

"Aaah. Marco. You feel so good inside me. So good. I love your cock, Marco." 

"Yeah, my sweet little cumslut? Are you excited to have two cocks inside you at one time?" 

"Oh my god yes. I want you and Eren inside me at the same time. Please come inside me again. Please?" 

"Ssh, baby. We will." Eren promised, slowly sliding his tip in beside Marco's thick cock nestled inside of Jean's warmth. 

"Aah, oh my god. Nnh, Eren….Marco....Oooh…." Jean moaned as Eren began sliding deeper in, stretching Jean open and putting pressure on Marco and Eren's lengths, making them both moan. 

"Shit, Marco." Eren murmured, digging his fingernails into Jean's back, the blonde letting out consistent slow moans. 

After a few more slow movements they were both completely sheathed inside of Jean. 

"Aah...oh my god...you're inside me." Jean murmured, feeling the men holding him from either side, Marco kissing him behind his ear, Eren kissing his forehead. 

"Is that good, Jean?" Eren asked softly. 

"'S so good...I might die..." He panted.

"Well, don't do that." Marco said with a soft laugh. "We're going to move now, okay?" 

Jean nodded a jerky yes. 

Marco gently held Jean's hips and slid himself slowly out, then back in, rubbing so tightly against Eren's member and Jean's wall, his partners moaning. 

"You move too, Eren." Marco panted, and Eren slowly began to move his hips up and down. 

Jean threw his head back, moaning. "Oh my god. Marco. Eren. Please. Oh my god." Their names tumbled out of his mouth endlessly as they slowly moved inside of him, driving him crazy. 

"I'm coming." Marco said, spurting inside Jean, his body shaking as he moaned. Eren felt Marco's warm juices run down the blonde's insides and he arched his back, spilling his seed inside him as well. 

"Aaah, please. Please, let me cum." Jean was shaking, tears running down his face as he watched the two men's releases leak out from around their softening cocks. 

"Of course. You've earned it." Marco said, kissing him softly. 

Eren rolled the tight cock ring off, and Jean came, spattering white on both of his lovers before passing out, completely euphoric. 

\-- 

Some months later 

"Hey! Eren! Hey! Over here!" The tiny blonde man yelled from a small round table set up outside a small café. 

"Armin! Hey!" The brunette exclaimed, as the tiny blonde got up from his chair to receive a large squeeze from his friend. 

The blonde was dressed in black pants and a baby blue sweater with a dress shirt underneath it. Everything was very coordinated and even matched his eye color. He was adorable and petite, as always. 

"How are things?" Eren asked, taking a seat across from Armin. "Why the call, all of the sudden?" 

"Things are good, Mike's a sugar daddy with a huge cock so I can't complain." He winked. "I heard from sources that you got a new middle. I was hoping you'd bring him along. But I don't see him...or Marco." He smirked. 

"Jean, is his name. And I'd say right about how they're probably on the 'Goddamn it, Jean, I have to go to work' phase of their morning sex routine." 

\-- 

"God damnit, Jean, I have to go to work!" Marco cursed, not at all meaning it or attempting to get out of bed. He pinned his third roommate down to his bed on his stomach, wrapping his arm around his chest and thrusting into him. Jean's hair had gotten longer and shaggier, and he had grown a bit of facial hair and it had made him look even manlier, which made Marco so hot he could barely stand it. 

He dug his nose into Jean's shaggy hair, biting and kissing behind his lover's ear. "I fucking love you, Jean." 

"You better, you asshole." Jean said with a smile. 

\-- 

"So what then, does he have the same amount of endurance as yours truly?" Armin asked with a wink. 

"You're like the energizer bunny, Armin. I have my doubts about whether or not you're actually human. Where does all that cum even come from in your body?" 

Armin winked. "Trade secrets." 

"Jean is very different from you. Somehow he's able to maintain separate relationships with us, but when we're together, be completely in love with us both. I don't understand it. But that's okay." 

Armin smiled. "I wish you all the best, then. I just wanted to check in. I have to get back now. Mike is holding a brunch at the company since him and I have been dating a year. It's a big to-do, I have to pick up a suit. Then we're going to Hawaii." 

Eren snorted, standing from the table, Armin standing with him. "All the best to you too then." 

\-- 

Eren swung the door to their apartment open, and Jean and Marco were both nearly naked, asleep in his bed. He smiled softly, stripping down to his boxers and walking toward them. "Why are you guys in my bed?" He whispered, rolling Jean over so he could lay between him and the wall. 

"Cause my bed has cum in it, and Marco's is up the ladder and is too high." Jean said sleepily. 

Eren snuggled into the small twin bed with his roommates. "Jean, I love you guys, so you know. You and Marco. I really do. I love us all together." 

"Me too. I'm really glad I'm your middle. I love you guys both so much." 

"I love you guys too." Marco said grumpily. "Now shut up, I missed work because of you." 

They snuggled in to bed cozily and happily and drifted off to sleep. 


End file.
